


M(agnum)Asster

by orphan_account



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 17:51:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18348680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the iconic dynamic





	M(agnum)Asster

storecream tosses heterotron in the dumpster while he sleeping and sets it on fire. lmao bitch dead

**Author's Note:**

> Shattered Glass AU sneak peek:  
> they get married. megs' death was a prank dw about it


End file.
